


[Podfic] Pole Dancing AU (Complete Collection)

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: [Podfic] Pole Dancing AU [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's secretary is hell bent on getting him a life. He never expected that life to involve her pole dancing friend, Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pole Dancing AU (Complete Collection)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Struck From a Great Height](https://archiveofourown.org/works/613331) by [bevinkathryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevinkathryn/pseuds/bevinkathryn). 



cover art by momotastic

### Sample

### Download

[MP3s](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Pole%20Dancing%20AU/zip%20files/Pole%20Dance%20AU%20Complete%20MP3s.zip) | (right click, save as) | 05:43:55 | 318 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[Podbooks](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Pole%20Dancing%20AU/zip%20files/Pole%20Dance%20AU%20Complete%20Podbooks.zip) | (right click, save as) | 05:43:55 | 155 MB  
[Podbook Compilations](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bMerlin%5d%20Pole%20Dancing%20AU/zip%20files/Pole%20Dance%20AU%20Podbook%20Compilations.zip) | (right click, save as) | 05:43:55 | 155 MB  
  
### Crosspost

Are you having trouble downloading? This podfic is also available at [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pole-dancing-au). [complete collections only]  


### Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
More notes, thanks and credits are included in all collections.  



End file.
